PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal seeks continued support for the Yale research-training program in Diabetes Mellitus and Disorders of Metabolism. This program seves as the core of support for postdoctoral research training in diabetes and metabolic diseases at the Yale School of Medicine. A major goal of the program is to provide physicians and scientists with the research expertise required to pursue clinical, translational and basic research in an academic setting. Physician trainees entering the program will have M.D. or M.D., Ph.D. degress and at least 2-3 years of clinical training in internal medicine or pediatrics. Ph.D. scientist are also recruited into the program since we believe an integrated training experience bringing together adult endocrinologists, pediatric endocrinologists and endocrine scientists is necessary to prepare our trainees to participate in modern multidisciplinary research groups. Trainees are selected based on their aptitude and commitment to a research career. The duration of the training period is three years to ensure an in-depth training experience leading to the ability to pursue an independent research career. The cornerstone of the curriculum is the participation of each trainee in a specific research project under the supervision of a designated preceptor and guided by a progress committee composed of 2-3 other members of the training faculty. Potential projects run the gamut from clinical to basic research in 3 primary areas of emphasis: 1) type 1 diabetes, 2) type 2 diabetes, and 3) bone and mineral metabolism. Within these areas, trainees have the opportunity to work with mentors in several basic science departments as well as those in Pediatrics and Medicine. Close interactions among preceptors and trainees within each programmatic area are enhanced by the interdepartmental Diabetes Research Center adminstered within the Endocrine Section, which further enriches the training experience. Multiple educational opportunities including two degree- granting (MS, PhD) programs are available to trainees through the CTSA-funded Yale Center for Clinical Investigation. Instruction is also provided through organized lectures, research seminars and journal clubs. The application requests a continued allotment of 6 stipends per year to support the combined Adult and Pediatric Training Program instituted in the last funding cycle. Our request is based on our long history of maintaining an outstanding track record of training successful investigators who remain in academic research careers, our ongoing ability to attract outstanding applicants, the high level of research productivity of our training faculty, the expansive palette of research opportunities provided by our diverse faculty and the continued shortage of physician-scientists and scientists in both medicine and pediatrics that are dedicated to research careers in diabetes and metabolic diseases.